


Fusq

by Ama_Amara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_Amara/pseuds/Ama_Amara
Summary: Eventful stories about Maccaroon and Madeleine two OCs of another author.





	1. Prometheus' joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukasa_Akabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hostaged Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656574) by [Tsukasa_Akabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane). 



> To understand this please read @Tsukasa_akabane story. Since I am using her Ocs. Also @Tsukasa_akabane I hope I did well!!

_''It's so hot.''_

 

 

Whined the young crimson haired girl, sitting infront of a blowing fan, her hair flowing because of the wind it produced.

 

''Madeleine, don't sit so close to it. You are hogging up the fan.'' Whined Maccaroon who was sitting next to her reading a comic, the twin was also at the mercy of the sun.

 

Madeleine simply scoffed and scooted a bit so Maccaroon could sit closer to the fan.

 

''Madeleine~'' Whined Maccaroon again , annoying the girl more who was already annoyed.

 

''What?'' She asked annoyed.

 

''Can't you do something cool with your devil fruit? Like make a butter ice cream.'' Said Maccaroon, not trying to stop the flipping pages of the comic book caused by the wind simply being to tired. Eventually letting the comic book fall to the ground.

 

''I am not like Moscato, idiot.'' She muttered out tired closing her eys, her arm leaning on the arm rest.

 

''Madeleine you are so lame when it comes to your Devil Fruit.'' He said and sighed afterwards.

 

Madeleine was to tired to comment so simply sighed.

 

''Madeleine~'' Whined Maccaroon only annoying her more if possible.

 

''What?!'' She yelled out reaching her maximum point of annoyance.

 

''Get mama for me.'' He ordered to her as if she was one of the servants.

 

''I'm not one of the servants, idiot.'' She mumbled and only sighed again afterwards.

 

''Go yourself.'' She added quicky.

 

''To tired. I have to get up, walk and then go up the stairs.'' He responded.

 

Madeleine ignored him and simply had her eyes closed, trying to fall asleep.

 

''Hey.'' He said and poked her cheek.

 

Even though he got no response from her, it only urged him to kept going until he got one. Which he eventually did as Madeleine flicked butter at him which he evaded and a splotch of butter landed on the couch.

 

''Your fault.'' He quickly said.

 

''You couldn't leave me alone.'' She said and huffed.

 

''If not everyone had a Devil Fruit we could have had a pool or something.'' He said and put his hand through his wavy hair frustrated by the weather.

 

''Don't blame us.'' She said, partly agreeing with him though.

 

Maccaroon sighed and gathered all his energy.

 

''Mama~'' He yelled through the mansion but got no response.

 

''Let mama and papa rest, they are also affected by the weather.'' Said Madeleine and turned her head to face him.

 

Maccaroon laughed  a bit. ''No, I don't believe Papa is affected by this weather.'' He said knowing his father and called his mothers name again.

 

Madeleine simply just sighed this time, not saying out loud she hoped one of her parents came down to bring them something cold but they were in their bedroom.

\---------

 

''Mama~'' Could be heard from downstairs, but it was audible it was Maccaroons voice.

 

''Maccaroon-chan.'' Muttered (Y/N), laying down on bed Katakuri having wrapped his arms around her waist. The two spooning.

 

''Leave him.'' Said Katakuri, also a bit affected by the weather though not as bad as the others.

 

''But he needs something.'' You countered.

 

''If he wants something he should get it himself, don't spoil him to much.'' Said Katakuri, tightening his grip a bit on you preventing you from escaping.

 

''But Katakuri-sama~'' She whined.

 

''No, stay with me.'' He ordered, basicly acting like Maccaroon.

 

Eventually you gave up, knowing he wouldn't let you go either way.

 

\--------

 

Maccaroon sighed annoyed, seeing that Madeleine actually fell asleep but he was wide away, the hellish sun preventing him to sleep.

 

_''I swear to god, if this is some sick joke from Prometheus I will kill him.''_


	2. Belli

_''So why did I had to come along again?''_

Asked the 9 year old girl following her twin who was holding a bug catching net.

''Be quiet and look for stag beetles.'' Said Maccaroon slapping a mosquito away, they were in the forest after all.

''Be quiet yourself! I am wasting my time walking with you in the forest, so just tell me why we are looking for stag beetles!'' Demanded Madeleine being fed up with her brothers behavior.

''We are looking for stag beetles to get rich.'' He said and stopped walking, looking closely at a tree trunk and inched closer.

''Did papa hit you to hard on your head yesterday?'' Asked Madeleine and shook her head. ''You can't get rich from stag beetles, they are just insects which are gross.'' She said and sighed crossing her arms.

''SSSHH.'' He hissed loudly and quickly grabbing the stag beetle which used to be on the tree trunk, he held with it two fingers so it couldn't fly away.

''Listen closely to my master plan.'' Said Maccaroon. ''You can sell stag beetles for a low price, right? But do you know how much you get for a golden one?'' He asked waiting for her to geuss.

''Dunno, tell me.'' She said her head tilted a bit, a bit more interested in the conversation.

''A hundred thousand belli.'' He said showing a toothy grin, his sharp teeth showing.

''No way! B-but, that is just a plain one it is useless let it go.''

''No this stag beetle is part of my master plan.'' He said shaking his head. ''When we are home I will paint it gold.'' He said with a grin, thinking his idea was truly a master plan.

''Well alright, but why are you working so hard for it and it isn't like you need it right?'' Asked Madeleine confused why he was so working so hard for this.

''Now Madeleine you have to listen once more again.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' She said and sighed.

''Not so long ago, I went to our uncles and asked the question. 'What is it that women seek the most?' and the answer I got was, money! Which means if I get rich, mama will leave papa and spend more time with me because I am richer.'' Said Maccaroon and nodded his head amazed by his own idea.

''Ugh, this is stupid I am going back home.'' Said Madeleine and turned around.

''Wait! If you help me I will give you 10 thousand belli.'' Proposed Maccaroon which made Madeleine stop walking.

''You better aren't lying.'' She said and turned around again.

The two young childeren headed home as they found a pair of stag beetles by Madeleine's disgust.

''This is really going to work?'' Asked Madeleine as she saw Maccaroon paint the stag beetles with a golden tinted paint after the two came home.

''Listen I have thought about this a whole week, if it fails I will just beat the owner to give me money.'' He said and got his fingers a bit dirty with paint, but he didn't care.

''You better wash that paint of your fingers.'' Warned Madeleine him.

''Hm?!'' He said thinking why he needed to do that but only realized it later. ''Oh yeah smart thinking, thank you for being useful.'' Said Maccaroon, taunting the girl.

''Hey!'' She said offended.

After Maccaroon had painted the few stag beetles he gave them to the shop owner who bought and sold stag beetles.

''Why am I not getting my money? Look at that chart on the wall, it says 100 thousand for a golden stag beetle!'' Yelled Maccaroon at the shop keeper Madeleine simply sighed in the background.

''How can a kid like you, catch these huh?'' Implied the man rather rude.

''Give me my  money or I will kill you.'''Said Maccaroon, the shopkeeper were having a disucssion for already an hour. An omnious aura appeared around and he gritted hs teeth.

The shopkeepers face paled for a second. ''Fine I will give you a part of your money, if they are the real deal you get the rest tommorow.'' Said the shopkeeper and gave him the hundred thousand belli which Maccaroon quickly snatched from him and walked out the shop.

''My part.'' Said Madeleine holding out her hand.

''You barely did anything, but fine.'' He said and gave her her share.

''Good, you're finally being a good brother.'' Said Madeleine and parted ways while Maccaroon went home.

He entered through the doors and searched for his mother. He eventually found you in the garden drinking tea and eating snacks with Katakuri.

''Maccaroon, welcome home.'' You greeted with a smile.

Katakuri wanted to welcome his son too, but he immeadtly noticed the money he held oh so proud in his hands.

''Where did you get that from?" Asked Katakuri stern to Maccaroon.

Maccaroon face paled for a second before coming up with a lie.

''I found a treasure.'' He lied not looking both of his parents in the eyes.

Katakuri stared at him, obvioulsy not believing the lie. You simply sighed and stood up crouching down to his level.

''It is fine, we won't get mad at you.'' You said showing a motherly smile, lying.

Macaroon looked back and forth his eyes moving.

 

''Well....''

____________

''Macaroon, I hate you!" Said Madeleine washing dishes in the kitchen as 'punishment'.

''Shut up, want to switch jobs?'' He himself said annoyed and kept cleaning the floor with a sponge.

''I should never listen to you.'' Said Madeleine and made a mental note to herself for in the future.

Macaroon put the sponge in the bucket filled with lather and stood up, standing up and stood behind Madeleine squeezing the sponge above her and grinned. He went back on his knees to clean the floor.

''Now stop complaining.'' He said amused.

Madeleine started crying. ''Macaroon, you are so mean.'' She cried and went to her father to tell on him.

Later Katakuri came simply to give him a slap on the head.

Macaroon huffed seeing his reflection in the floor, Madeleine was allowed to take a break but he had to continue his job.

Later on he heard footsteps and looked up seeing his mother.

''Mama!'' He yelled and stopped what he was doing and smiled.

''Macaroon, are you tired?'' You asked and crouched down and placed your hand on the top of his head.

Macaroon simply nodded and looked at you.

You sighed and ruffled his hair. ''You can take a break.'' You said and stood up as the boy clung to your dress.

''Mama, pick me up.'' He said and held up his arms as a sign he wanted to be lifted up.

He was taller than he should have been for his age but you could still lift him up.

He rested his head on your shoulder and closed his eyes. You looked at him and smiled.

_''I will let someone else do the cleaning for both of you.''_  


End file.
